An exposed citizens'-band-type antenna proclaims the likely presence of a "CB" radio in the vehicle and thereby greatly increases the likelihood of actual or attempted theft thereof. Also an exposed antenna encourages vandalism. It is accordingly the principal object of this invention to provide a vehicle-antenna support which is quickly and easily swingable between an exposed normal use postion and a completely concealed position to discourage thieves and vandals. It is a further object to provide such a support which is quickly and easily installable, is durable, and is economical to manufacture. Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following description proceeds.